Power transistors carry large currents, and to provide for this current, multiple ground leads are connected from the semiconductor chip to a mounting base on the lead frame. Often this mounting base serves also as a heat sink. To accommodate the current flow from the mounting base to a ground lead on the lead frame, multiple wires are needed. Any faulty bonding or breaking of any of these wires presents problems in that the remaining wires may not have sufficient current handle carrying capacity to adequately handle current through the semiconductor. An alternate method is to mechanically join the leads and the heat sink. However this connection is unreliable because it can become open during thermal cycling.